


Milk.

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Dancer Hinata Shouyou, Fashion icon kageyama tobio, First Impressions, M/M, Model Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Tobio Kageyama was a famous model who only works if the photoshoot and shows meets his odd request which was always a glass with cold milk. Kageyama got the nickname of the king of set or the king with blue eyes. Oikawa wants Kageyama live a little and bring him to an infamous club called Noir where he meets someone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Milk.

Milk. 

Shouyou Hinata was a struggling artist and student who worked two jobs; a dancer in an infamous called Noir at night while at the day during his breaks who worked in a small cafe. 

Tobio Kageyama was a famous model who only works if the photoshoot and shows meets his odd request which was always a glass with cold milk. Kageyama got the nickname of the king of set or the king with blue eyes. 

Tōru Oikawa was Kageyama’s manager; he wanted Kageyama to bring him to a club to teach the boy that he can relax sometimes as a surprise present for his eighteen birthday. Oikawa’s friend was the owner of the club called Noir. 

Kageyama and Oikawa stepped outside of their limo as they stared at the tall ebony building which seemed invisible in the night. Some staff members greeted the two from the entrance guiding them into the glass ebony skyscraper. 

Inside the ebony skyscraper, the first floor was a huge lobby like a hotel. 

Kageyama and Oikawa followed the two staff members to the elevator which was going up. 

Which stopped on the tenth floor; the elevator opened into a small dim lit room; each wall covered with mirrors, a black sofa took most of the space of the room, a small stage with a steel pole. 

“What will you like to drink?”One of the staff members asked 

“A rum and coke.” Oikawa 

“A glass full of ice-” Kageyama said but the staff cut him off 

“You want beer sir?” Kageyama glared at him with a cold look. 

“Milk.” Kageyama said and glared. The two staff members nodded their heads and left the two. 

“You should live a bit.” Oikawa said “Look Kageyama.” pointed at the glass that rose from a platform, suddenly one of the mirrors rose and suddenly the room became dark. 

A spotlight switch on. 

Kageyama stared at the dancer posed against the pole. 

Orange hair and brown eyes. 

Tanned skin was covered with diamonds which sparkled against the light. 

He was perfect, that was Kageyama's first impression. 

The dancer swag across the pole making Kageyama’s glass fall and his milk slipped. 

The dancer drops against the pole, opening his legs and grabs the glass. 

Kageyama swallowed hard, feeling hot. 

“No need to cry over spilled milk.” He said dipping his finger on the milk while licking his finger. 

Smirking at Kageyama. Kageyama found the smaller man grinding against his crotch, doing a lap dance. 

Kageyama can feel his heart beat faster and faster. 

Kageyama’s eyes focused on the dancer till he left. 

Left Kageyama with confused feelings. 

The next day Hinata was working in the cafe. 

Setting up for the morning service. 

He was fixing the glasses, making the perfect pattern. 

Till he heard the bell. 

“Can I have a breakfast combo with milk.” 

“Just milk not coffee?” Hinata asks while trying his order till he looks up, finding the fashion icon he danced for-his heart skipped a beat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
